The Gift SeriesDivine Intervention Sequel 4
by obi's girl
Summary: Buffy arrives in Heaven, greeted by the High Council but quickly learns Angel is in Hell, causing Buffy to lead a threateningly dangerous rescue mission through the pits to retrieve Angel from thousands of years of torture - with the help of Death and som
1. From Here to Eternity

Divine Intervention:  
  
From Here to Eternity (CH1)  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Third sequel to Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love. Buffy arrives in Heaven, greeted by the High Council but quickly learns Angel is in Hell, causing Buffy to lead a threateningly dangerous rescue mission through the pits to retrieve Angel from thousands of years of torture - with the help of Death and some Heavenly Help. Disclaimer: The Heavenly deal, belongs 'up there'; Buffy and Angel Belongs to Joss Whedon. The image of Jack belongs to me.  
  
Buffy stared around at her white surroundings. She had been there before, but only briefly. It could have been the In Between, but she didn't think so. Otherwise she would have met Jack. Jack. How she wished she could see him, even if for one more time and her friends. She knew her death wasn't going to be easy for them, especially Dawn. But there was no turning back. This was it. No more negotiations, no more looking back at what was. No more. Buffy sucked up her gut, scanning the place for anyone to guide her.  
  
"Welcome, Slayer." A cheerful voice announced.  
  
Buffy turned around, noticing a man wearing white robes, brown hair and beard. She knew he was. Of course he knew who she was. The Chosen Slayer meeting the Chosen One and she had never been to church in her life. "You know me?" she questioned, holding her head high.  
  
He shrugged, "Who wouldn't know the Vampire Slayer? You're famous up here. You're all we ever talk about and now welcome."  
  
She smiled quaintly, "I don't understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought.I thought Death was my guide. Where is he?" Buffy added. He frowned, taking her aside, as they walked towards the Golden Gates. Buffy noticed them and smirked. How cliché. She had heard stories but never thought they were true, until now.  
  
"Death was your guide. On Earth he was but you're not mortal anymore, Buffy. You're not the Slayer anymore." He answered.  
  
She frowned, shying away a bit. "What about my friends? What will happen to them?"  
  
He shrugged, sitting in the middle of twelve men. Buffy knew them, but didn't say anything. "Your friends will continue to fight, at least I hope they will. Demons and vampires and Hellmouths, it will never stop as long as time continues. It's a never-ending battle, Buffy."  
  
"A battle they have to fight alone without me. That isn't fair."  
  
"Buffy, you know most Slayers are dead by their 20th birthday..." John began.  
  
She shrugged, laughing, "So what? Because I turned 20, I automatically signed my own death warrant? I don't think so. It shouldn't have to be like that. Giles said I wasn't like the others. I wasn't just the Slayer, I was different; I was more than a killer."  
  
"You aren't; never were, Slayer." Death replied, appearing before the Council. "Buffy, Council - I don't mean to interrupt but Buffy, there's something you should know about Angel." She stared back at him, frowning. "Buffy, after you left the mansion - he took his own life. He's dead. Buffy, he's back - in Hell."  
  
Buffy nodded, glaring at the Council. "You didn't mention that."  
  
"We didn't plan on telling you. That was of your life."  
  
"Except Angel will always be part of my life - dead or alive." She turned back at to Jack, "Thanks, Jack. It means a lot you came and told me."  
  
He shrugged, "It was the least I could do - you know, Buffy, it shouldn't have been him. You shouldn't have wasted your time with me. He loves you. When you died (3rd time) it broke him. He ---."  
  
"I know. He told me. Suicide was probably in there somewhere." She whispered, glancing back at the Council. They all ready knew what she was going to ask and nodded in response. "Why not?"  
  
"Because it's dangerous and deadly. Buffy, we know you love Angel but he took his own life; he's damned for eternity. It's suicide if you go down there. Don't do it." He stated.  
  
"I know, but that's never stopped me before. I sent Angel the first time to Hell with a soul and because I did, I had never-ending nightmares. I dreamt that maybe he'd hated me. Now he's back I don't want those nightmares to continue. I'm going there, but I'm going to need some help." She replied, glancing at Death.  
  
He knew what she was planning and gazed at the Council. "I know some short cuts but they're still dangerous. It's suicide, Buffy."  
  
"...But I can't be killed because I'm all ready dead."  
  
"Yes, but if captured you're going to be down there for a long time and will have to suffer never-ending torture. I'm not even sure I could help you there." Jack pleaded, "but there is a way. A sword, used from the Last Crusades - blessed and holy. I grabbed it for you." Jesus raised an eyebrow, glaring at him. Jack saw it and shrugged, "I promise to return it; she'll return it, right Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded yes, taking hold of the sword, swinging it around in her hand. "I would have thought this would have been a little heavier. I guess blessing takes off a few pounds. Do you have anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, grabbing some crossbows from his cloak. Buffy smiled, checking the arrows. "I know you never leave home with out it and good luck."  
  
"Thanks - wait a minute, you're coming with aren't you?"  
  
Jack shrugged, glancing at the Council. "Angel, he, uh - well I imagined he probably hates my guts and if he sees I'm helping you, he'll...." but Buffy crossed her arms, the crossbow in her left hand.  
  
"He'll what? You think he would be angry? Honey, he's human - I'm the Slayer. Think about how I'll react if you say no, 'cause it won't be pretty. You're coming with." She mused, slinging the crossbow over her back.  
  
Jesus frowned, "Wait a minute, I can't let you go there!"  
  
Buffy laughed, "You can't stop me ---."  
  
"I don't plan to. John, go with them." He commanded, as the young man stepped down, standing next to Jack. Buffy rolled her eyes as Jack waved a hand over some smoke, creating a gate way to Hell. Buffy looked down it and gulped.  
  
"You sure you still want to do this?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still sure. I've been to Hell before - nothing new." Buffy glanced one last time at the Council before leaping through the whole, carrying the sword.  
  
"She sure has courage." John mused.  
  
Jack simply snapped his fingers, disappearing. "See you in Hell."  
  
John nodded, disappearing after Jack.  
  
TBC 


	2. Welcome to Hell

Divine Intervention: Welcome to Hell (CH2) By obi's girl  
  
"Jack? John? Where are you guys? Jack?" Buffy cried as she stood up from the ground. She heard screams of pain and torture. Hell. She gazed around. There were dark caves, three in fact but which one lead the way to Hell, the real Hell. The Slayer nodded as both Jack and John appeared, shimmering out of nowhere. Buffy nodded to the three caves. "Which way do we go?"  
  
John shrugged, glancing at Death. "The Caves of Fate. I hate this part." He paused, raising his hand, searching the caves. He scanned each one before resting on the third cave on the right. "The right. I'm sure."  
  
Buffy glanced at John. He only nodded as she walked forward, suddenly stopping. She turned back to them, "Wait a minute? Right, you said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Slayer dropped her sword, raising the crossbow off her shoulder, shooting it into the right cave. Fire shot from the cave. Buffy dropped to the floor, rolling over. She huffed, glancing at Death. "This is Hell. Things that might be right, could be wrong."  
  
"Are you saying our right, the right we perceive to be right would be left down here?" John questioned.  
  
"Exactly." Buffy replied, pointing to the left cave. "Right is left, and middle goes nowhere." She glanced back at the two men before shooting an arrow into the cave. No harsh reply. She was right. Both John and Death smiled, walking cautiously behind Buffy, entering Hell.  
  
**  
  
"They made it!" Jesus cried, watching the threesome enter Hell. "She is a smart one." Judas huffed, causing Jesus to look back at him. "Something wrong, Judas?"  
  
"The Caves of Fate are easy, but getting across Devil's Sea won't be."  
  
"She's the Slayer. She won't fail. Angel's life depends on it." Peter added.  
  
He still grunted, watching the Slayer, Death and John come upon Devil's Sea.  
  
**  
  
Buffy frowned, turning back to them. Death shrugged, scanning the area for a boatman. He spotted a humpback in robes, marking names down in a book. He turned, seeing the shadow over him. His eyes widened, recognizing the dark angel. "Jack!"  
  
"We need a boat to get across. Can you help us?" Jack replied, oblivious to the old man.  
  
He shrugged, glancing at Buffy and John. "Who are they?"  
  
"The girl's dead. The boy, he's.... Never mind, can you help us across or not?"  
  
"You have money. I can't help anybody if they don't have the money to pay. You know the rules. Take it or leave it." He growled, returning to his book. "Just because you're Death doesn't mean you get a free ride, ya know. You still have to pay. No money, no ride across, no deal."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, stepping forward next to Jack. "Look little man, we need to get across and you're going to help us."  
  
Sharon laughed, but silenced once Buffy pointed the sword to his neck. "All right, all right. You don't have to be violent about it. Put down the sword. The last thing I need is the Sea polluted by my blood. The Big Guy hates that. He wants to keep it clean, shows what he knows. Everything down here is disgusting anyways. A little blood spilled here won't help to improve the environment, ya know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Whatever. Get us across." Buffy growled, still pointing the sword.  
  
Sharon scrambled to his feet, grabbing a large sickle, shutting the book closed. He climbed into the boat - Buffy, Jack and John right behind him. He grabbed a stick, lying on the side and began to row across Devil's Sea. Buffy sat on the left side of the boat, placing the sword at her feet. Jack gasped, settling down next to her.  
  
"You worried about him, aren't you?"  
  
"How could I not be, Jack?" she shot back, "I'm sorry. It's just, Angel - he was my first love. I have to find him, Jack. I'm not leaving here without him."  
  
"We'll find him, Buffy. I promise." He smiled, glancing at John. The Apostle only rolled his eyes as Sharon came to the other side. He stood up again, walking off the boat. Buffy stood up as Sharon held out his hand to her. Buffy frowned, walking off the boat, bypassing Sharon's hand, Death and John following behind.  
  
Sharon shrugged, switching the sickle from one hand to another. "Anyway, you got off easy this time but next time - money. No money, no return. And oh yeah, be careful of lost souls down here and demons. They're a nasty bunch. Eyes and limbs falling out everywhere - it isn't pretty." With no reply, Sharon turned, rowing across again.  
  
Buffy huffed, glancing at John. "Hey, do you even talk or are you just gonna walk where we walk?"  
  
John smiled back, removing his hands from his robes. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd want my impute."  
  
"If I didn't think you would be helpful, you would still be up there." Buffy replied, turning, "Besides, if the sword ever goes bad, we could always use you as a back up."  
  
"Thanks." John mused, walking behind Jack.  
  
**  
  
"They made it!" Andrew cried as a lone woman with golden hair, like Buffy appeared. Joyce Summers. He frowned, nodding to Jesus. Jesus saw the woman, gesturing she come forward.  
  
"Where's Buffy? I was told she was here. Where is she?"  
  
Jesus gestured to the well. Joyce walked over, gasping for air, seeing her daughter walking through Hell, John and Jack at her side. She looked back at them. "What happened? Why is she down there?"  
  
"Angel. He committed suicide in life. Buffy's going to bring him back, if she can." Peter replied.  
  
Joyce turned back to the well. The three of them stopped, coming upon a steep rift. "Come on, Buffy. Come on."  
  
**  
  
Buffy froze, dropping the crossbow. She knelt down, putting the sword on the ground. Jack knelt down next to her, saying it was an impossible jump. But she refused, walking back a few paces, estimating how long a jump she would need to get across.  
  
"Buffy, its suicide!" Jack called but she ignored him, running forward, flinging herself across the rift. Joyce closed her eyes, unwilling to watch. No sound. She opened them again, to see Buffy safely on the other side of the rift.  
  
"It isn't hard. Come on!" she yelled back.  
  
Jack shrugged, beginning to shimmer but nothing happened. He nodded to John. John tried to shimmer across but the same happened. They looked at each other, then back at Buffy. A three-headed wolf was heading straight for her.  
  
**  
  
With Andrew, Peter and Jesus by her side, Joyce yelled, "BUFFY!"  
  
**  
  
Buffy heard the cry, looking around for the owner of the voice, until resting eyes on the three-headed dog. "Oh. Not good. Really not good."  
  
"Buffy, we can't get across to you!" Jack yelled, eyeing the dog.  
  
He barked at her, snapping at her feet. Buffy drew back, breaking off some rocks, using it as a knife. As the dog attacked, Buffy drove the rock into its belly, pushing the dog into the rift. Joyce smiled, glancing at John and Death. "Are you sure you can't get across?" Buffy yelled back.  
  
Jack nodded yes, "Our powers are useless down here, Buffy. I should have realized that. Go on!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you!" she shot back, looking around for another way. "There has to be another way. Look for another way."  
  
John shrugged, looking around for another possible way while Jack closed his eyes, trying to shimmer across. He shimmered momentarily, but his powers were still weakened. "Oh come on! I'm Death. This shouldn't happen." He glanced at John, getting an idea. Death grabbed the sword, slinging the crossbows over his back and grabbed the man's hand, successfully shimmering across. Buffy smiled, hugging Jack once he was over. John let go, glancing where to go.  
  
Buffy let go, recognizing their dilemma. "All the way down in Hell and no road map to guide us. Perfect."  
  
Death handed Buffy the sword but kept the crossbow, handing the other to John. The man looked at him incredulously but took the bow anyway. "So, now where do we go?" John mused, looking about.  
  
They all turned, upon hearing screams and cries. Buffy nodded, shrugging a bit. "I think we follow the screams and cries." She paused, glancing at Jack, "Either that or walk to no-where."  
  
"Then I say we follow the screams." He replied as they all looked at each before following the screams and cries, walking into oblivion.  
  
**  
  
"She heard me." Joyce mused, looking at Jesus. "She heard me. She heard my cry. What does that mean? Does that mean I can contact her, even though she's down there?"  
  
"Telepathically, yes you can. But Joyce, this is her mission. She can't have any distractions, even from her own mother."  
  
"She's my daughter. You can't expect me not to help. I know she's the Slayer and damn good at it, but still..." she started, but Andrew cut her off.  
  
He nodded, "He's right. We can't help her. Besides they're coming upon the Lost Souls Pit. The most dangerous of them all."  
  
**  
  
Buffy glanced around in disgust at the many frightened and scared helpless, men, women and children. Many of the men were weighed down, or chained to something, reaching for something unattainable. She shuddered in fear, gazing at Death. He saw her worry and held a hand around her shoulder. She nodded, recognizing one of the prisoners.  
  
"Jenny?" she cried, running to the young woman. Jack nodded, glancing at John. She knelt down in front of her, unable to believe this was where the woman ended up. "Oh God, Jenny."  
  
She squinted at the girl in front her, focusing her eyes. "Buffy?"  
  
"Jenny, I am so sorry. I am sorry. This place, you've been here for eternity - I am so sorry." She cried, brushing her black hair away from her face. "It shouldn't be like this. You shouldn't be here."  
  
Jenny smiled back, reassuringly, "Buffy, I deserve to be here. I lied to you and Giles about the curse. Why are you here? Are you dead?"  
  
"Yes, but Angel's down here - I'm going to save him." She hesitated, "I really am sorry, Jenny. If I had known you would have ended up here, I would have..."  
  
"No, Buffy. I know you'll never see Giles and the guys again, but Angel - if you see him, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the curse. I know I should have told the both of you..."  
  
She smiled, "Don't worry about it." Buffy glanced at John and Jack. "I wish this didn't have to happen to you, Jenny. I really do..."  
  
"No, go on. Save Angel. He needs you, Buffy. The suffering, the deaths - you've done so much in your life, so much you wish you could have done - don't worry about it. You were the Slayer; the Vampire Slayer...still are. Just save Angel. Save him before it's too late."  
  
Buffy rose to her feet, as Jenny closed her eyes, her body finally dying for the last time.  
  
John nodded, "She was a friend?"  
  
"Yes. She was. A good friend and I put her here."  
  
Jack glanced at the woman at their feet. She was gone, probably a hallucination made to delay their rescue. "Come on, Buffy. We better move on."  
  
The Slayer wiped away her tears, walking along, passing the other weakened bodies.  
  
**  
  
"Buffy?" Jack questioned as they entered a long cave. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Jack, I know what I'm doing."  
  
He nodded, "I know you do...at least you think you know, but Buffy, this is dangerous. This next part, it isn't going to be pretty."  
  
She froze, turning back to him, "What do you mean? What else could happen?"  
  
Jack glanced at John; he only looked down. "Buffy, this is immediate Hell we're entering. What happened before, it was only the entrance barrier between. But this is far more dangerous. There are things down here that you might not want to see; things that will stay with you forever."  
  
"Then I say bring it on." She retorted, walking on.  
  
Death gasped, glancing at John. He saw the glance and shrugged, "Don't look at me! I'm just here to make sure you succeed." Walking passed him, catching up with Buffy.  
  
**  
  
Immediate Hell - the doorstep of apocalypse. Demons, vampires, lost souls, fallen angels... Surprisingly, many of the demons there, Buffy recognized because she had killed them as the Slayer. The Gentlemen, Hellhounds, the Judge, Bathezar, the Mayor even and other demons long dead since she could remember. She glanced at Death.  
  
"Can they see us?"  
  
He shrugged, "They can now, but I think that can be taken care of." Nodding to her sword. "Besides being Holy, it can make one invisible. You can use the sword to walk passed them and they'd never even know you were there."  
  
She glanced at the demons before turning back to Death and John. "What about the two of you?"  
  
"I'm all ready dead, in between but him, he'll have to come with you." Gesturing to John.  
  
John gazed at Buffy. She nodded all right as the young man, grabbed Buffy's hand, vanishing from Death's sight, walking across the way, unnoticed by the demons. Death closed his eyes, walking ahead, suddenly falling to his knees when the Hellhounds leapt on top of him. Buffy yelled, letting go of John, pushing him aside while she shot her crossbow, aiming for the dogs. One of the dogs fell over, wounded slightly, giving Jack a chance to stand up and run to Buffy. The other dog shook its head, growling back as the three of coward into darkness.  
  
As the three disappeared, a man dressed in a black suit appeared, a evil smile on his face, before disappearing again into darkness...  
  
TBC 


	3. Closer & Closer

Divine Intervention:  
  
Closer & Closer (CH3)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"NO." Jesus cried, recognizing the mysterious man. "No." He turned back at Joyce. She knew who he was but didn't say anything. She was a strong woman she was - much like her daughter. He turned to Andrew and Peter. "Joyce..." He began but she nodded defiantly, like her daughter.  
  
"I know, Buffy. She would never give in to her dark powers, or temptation. Sure she was almost seduced by Dracula but she freed herself from his will." She blurted out, "Buffy's smart. I know she is, but she isn't Faith." Andrew and Peter exchanged looks but Joyce saw it but ignored them, staring back at Jesus. "She isn't Faith. She's the Slayer, my daughter and believe me she will not fail. I can guarantee it." Joyce threatened, returning her attention back to the well.  
  
**  
  
Chained to a wall, Angel's shirt was removed and his abs were bruised and bloodied. It was a horrid sight, especially since Satan arrived. He smiled, pacing before the former vampire with a soul. "Oh come now, Angel, this doesn't have to be like this. All I want is for the pain to stop. You can stop it. All you have to do deny Buffy, and the pain will cease."  
  
He growled back, hawking up some saliva and spitting in his face and smiled, "I would never deny, Buffy. I love her and I always will, so bring it all on, Satan. I'll keep fighting and so will she. You can't stop her. You know you're going to lose, 'cause Buffy's going to kick her demon-ass to oblivion!"  
  
"Then let the torture continue." He mused, leaving Angel to the untamed vampires.  
  
**  
  
Buffy froze, falling to the ground, dropping the sword. Jack knelt next to the Slayer, helping her to her feet, a concerned look on his face. "What? What happened?" he cried, but she only shook her head.  
  
"I felt something." She mused, raising a hand to her neck. Jack dropped to her side, pushing her aside. There were two bite marks and a sudden drain of blood. "I've been bitten."  
  
John frowned, kneeling across from Jack as he examined her neck. She had been bitten but how? No vampires or demons were around them and as far as he knew, the only time Buffy had been bitten was to save Angel. Angel. He glanced at John. He knew- they both knew. Buffy and Angel were linked telepathically, which meant if Angel was bitten or harmed in anyway, Buffy would feel it.  
  
His punishment was hers and if they didn't hurry, it was going to kill her all over again.  
  
**  
  
"He's linked them together." Jesus whispered, glancing at Joyce. She caught his gaze and didn't reply except watch, as the three continued their trek through Hell  
  
**  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?" Jack questioned as he held her arm for support. She glanced at him as he smiled back, tightening his grip on her arm. Angel was getting weaker and so was Buffy, but their link was strong. "Buffy, you need to talk to him."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Your minds are connected. Whatever he feels, you feel. Whatever he thinks, you think. Talk to him via that link and maybe, you can draw strength from him." He replied, glancing at John. "It's worth a try."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, calming her mind, reaching Angel. ~~ Angel, can you hear me? ~~  
  
**  
  
The vampire flinched awake, hearing Buffy's voice. It could have been a hallucination but he didn't think so. The female vampires left him alone to recuperate, but how long they would stay away before getting bored he didn't know.  
  
~~ Buffy? ~~  
  
**  
  
She smiled and Jack and John knew she got through to him, but her face tightened again.  
  
~~ Where are you? ~~  
  
He laughed, I wish I knew, but I don't. ~~  
  
~~ Don't play around Angel! ~~  
  
Angel sighed, glancing at his surroundings. ~~ A cave, looks like a labyrinth. You better hurry, though. I don't know how long those demons will be away~~  
  
She blinked her eyes open, startling the two men. Buffy stood up, grabbing the sword as she continued to speak to him. ~~ Just keep talking. And Angel, I'm sorry~~  
  
~~ I know. ~~  
  
Buffy smiled, glancing at Jack and John. "Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Joyce smiled thankful Buffy remained optimistic. She gripped the sword in her hand, Jack and John at her back, watching for demons. She walked away from the well convinced the worst was over, well at least until Buffy reached Angel. Peter waved a hand over the well, returning it to its normal state, glancing at Andrew.  
  
"Joyce?" Jesus asked.  
  
"She'll be fine now. I know they will be. And Buffy will be safe." She replied, "But none of that will matter since she can't return?"  
  
He didn't reply and Joyce looked away.  
  
**  
  
Satan sprung to his feet, sensing the Slayer and her friends were near. The sense of nobility and good was strong, especially from her. The Slayer represented good, though her powers were rooted in darkness. Darkness. She could be persuaded, couldn't she? The Slayer, after all, was just a killer and strong. How powerful he would be if he had a Slayer as his right hand assassin? He could bring all of Heaven to its knees.  
  
Yes, she could be turned. And he would do it, seduce her to the dark side.  
  
**  
  
"Master, Buffy's nearing Satan's Pit." Matthew reported, standing next to Peter and Andrew.  
  
He nodded, glancing at Joyce. "Joyce, your daughter is close, very close."  
  
"I know, but she won't falter. I know she won't." She replied, "And I know she will have to fight Him."  
  
Jesus sighed, glancing at his three apostles, not turning back to Joyce, he said, "So you think she will win?"  
  
She laughed, turning to him, "Of course, she will. She's the Slayer. She has to win. Angel's life depends on it...that and she never likes to lose. Giles taught her that."  
  
"Then I think there is something we need discuss with you, while we wait."  
  
**  
  
~~ Nooooooo! ~~ Angel cried through their bond.  
  
**  
  
The Slayer rushed, gazing at Jack and John. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks, eyeing a narrow crack in the wall, leading to Satan's Pit. She turned back to them as Jack nodded, "We can't go with you. You must go by yourself. This is your fight; not ours."  
  
"But you brought me this far. You can't just leave me!" she shouted back.  
  
Jack was about to answer but John stepped forward, "Buffy, he's right. Go. Angel needs you, but we will not leave you. We'll be right here, but we can't help you. Go."  
  
Buffy dropped the sword on the ground, hugging them both for luck. John smiled letting go as she embraced Jack, crying. "You brought me far; the both of you. Thank you for this." Buffy let him go, kissing his cheek and John's before grabbing the sword again, inch through the wall.  
  
**  
  
Buffy gasped, squeezing through the tiny wall, breaking free on the other side. Angel was chained to the opposite wall, shielded by three female vampires. In front of him, Satan stood with a sword in his right hand, waiting for the Slayer. He smiled, "I'm glad you could make it, Slayer. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be able to."  
  
She didn't retort back, except point the sword to his neck, glaring threateningly. "Let him go."  
  
Satan laughed, the tip her sword still under his neck. "You don't honestly think you can win, do you?"  
  
"I can and I will." She snarled back, inching the blade closer.  
  
"Then I say we fight. I win you renounce the light and stay here. You win, I let you and Angel go. Deal?"  
  
She smiled, "Why stop there?"  
  
"Oh, then you have something else to offer, Slayer?" he mused, backing the sword away from his own neck.  
  
~~ Nooooooo! Don't listen to him. ~~ Jesus yelled at her telepathically.  
  
The Slayer shrugged, "I can't think of anything else to offer...at the moment,"  
  
Satan frowned, bringing up his sword, prepared to fight. Buffy held her sword, glancing once at Angel before striking first. He smiled, pushing her away. Buffy growled, flipping over his head. She held him close, placing her blade threateningly close to his neck.  
  
"You mine as well give up now. It will save your life." She growled.  
  
"Never!" he yelled back, pushing her off. Buffy rolled over onto the ground until Satan pointed his blade at her neck. He smiled, laughing a bit. She was a pretty one and deadly. He brushed her cheek with his blade, but careful not to cut her soft cheek. Angel growled, pulling on the chains. "Watch Angel, as I can defame your true love." He laughed, ripping her shirt with his blade.  
  
Angel growled again, breaking away, slamming the chains on him. He grabbed Buffy's sword, swung it every which way until pushing it into his chest, killing him. Satan breathed his last breath, glaring at Buffy before disappearing. Angel dropped the sword, running to Buffy's side. She was unconscious, but all right. He kissed her forehead thankful she was all right.  
  
"Buffy?" he questioned.  
  
The Slayer moaned, barely able to make out his face. "Angel? You alive?" she cried incoherently.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered, holding her limp body, as they suddenly vanished, reappearing on the other side of the wall.  
  
Angel set Buffy down as he confronted Jack and John. John watched as the two men glared at each other. Was it going to be another blood bath, a fight of honor? Angel smiled, extending his hand to Death. Jack took it gratefully, smiling back as Buffy reawakened again.  
  
"Buffy?" they both questioned.  
  
The Slayer shrugged, frowning slightly, "Let's get the Hell out of here - no pun intended."  
  
John smiled, as he helped Buffy up. She smiled back at him, hugging Angel. John placed both hands on the two of them as they shimmered out of the forsaken place.  
  
TBC 


	4. Return to Normalcy

Divine Intervention (CH4 - Conclusion)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Buffy scowled as she followed Angel, Jack and John. She sacrificed her after life to save him and instead, he saved her. Not that she wasn't ungrateful, she wasn't. Angel stopped, looking back at her. He knew eventually, this would come. She had been quiet during their trek from Hell to Heaven.  
  
"Go ahead, Buffy. Get it out now." Angel stated, staring intently at her.  
  
She shrugged, walking past him but stopped and looked back at him, "I sacrificed my after life to save you. I was ready to take Satan on...I could have beaten him. You don't know. I could have..." Before she could say another word, Angel bent down and kissed her. She smiled, "I guess that means I should shut-up and take it as is, huh?"  
  
Angel smiled, caressing her cheek, "I'm glad you came back for me, Buffy." He paused, remembering the last time he was in Hell, "When I came back before, I was an animal, a monster...if I stayed down there any longer I probably would have become that monster again. Thank you."  
  
"It was partly my fault you were down there to begin with. There's no need for you to carry the blame," she whispered, walking passed him.  
  
He stood there, watching her and whispered, "There's no reason for you, either." Angel looked back at Jack and John. John had already gone ahead. Death smiled at him, gesturing he walk in front of him but Angel looked at him suspiciously before continuing on.  
  
John seated himself next to Andrew as Buffy, Jack and Angel finally joined them. The Slayer and Angel were worn, tired and dirty. Buffy's blouse was torn a bit, but her injuries were nothing compared to Angel. Angel was still human, not an immortal so he couldn't heal himself but it looked like he was holding up okay.  
  
Jesus nodded, "Are the two of you all right?"  
  
Buffy smiled wearily, glancing at Angel. "I think for now, we just wanna go home. I don't think you all are ready for us. yet. Even though you'd been waiting awhile."  
  
"Agreed." Jesus looked at John. "We've made a decision while you were away. You will be restored to your former conscience. You're right. We're not exactly ready for you yet and I don't think you're ready to be dead, either."  
  
It took awhile for her to understand. Her mind was still a blank but when it did register, she looked up at him in disbelief, "You're going to make me alive again...and Angel?"  
  
"You deserve it. After all you've gone through over the years, we figured you deserved a break." Peter reasoned.  
  
"So, wait a minute. You said you're going to make Angel alive again. Does that mean un-dead alive or human alive?" she asked, glancing at him. Angel frowned. His one dream was to be human as it was Buffy's.  
  
Jesus frowned, "Not exactly. You'll both be restored, but not at the same point you died. We're giving you back a day, specifically the day Buffy died, sacrificing herself to save Dawn. Angel will be alive, but he'll just be..."  
  
He nodded, "Un-dead, again." Angel huffed, "So, I guess we won't remember anything that happened? Is that another catch?"  
  
"Oh no, you'll remember. It's just the way it has to be." Thomas added as John gestured they both held hands.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, and he smiled partly. She turned back to Jack, who was standing alone. She dropped Angel's hand a moment and hugged him. He smiled, "Be careful down there, Slayer. Life's not something you can toy with."  
  
She gazed at him, smiling, "I know."  
  
She let go and joined Angel again as Jack looked down, frowning and silently humming, "Oh Come What May, I will love you until you're dying day."  
  
~~  
  
"He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, ooo?" "I was afraid of this." "Well, I wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?" "I-I'm a Watcher, I-I haven't the skill..." "Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's like falling off a log." "A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher..." "...Watches?"  
  
"Yes. No! He, he trains her, he, he, he prepares her..." "Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." "This is madness! What can you have been thinking? You are the Slayer! Lives depend upon you! I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility, and instead of which you enslave yourself to this, this... Cult?" "All right, I-I'll just jump in my time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days while you take in dinner and a show." "Okay, at this point you're abusing sarcasm." "I was ten years old when my father told me I was destined to be a Watcher. He was one, and his, uh, mother before him, and I was to be next."  
  
"Were you thrilled beyond all measure?" "No, I had very definite plans about my future. I was going to be a fighter pilot. Or possibly a grocer, well, uh... My father gave me a very tiresome speech about, uh, responsibility and sacrifice." "I have volumes of lore, of prophecies, of predictions. But I don't have an instruction manual. We feel our way as we go along. And, I must say, as a Slayer, you're, you're doing... pretty well." "A vampire in love with a Slayer! It's rather poetic! In a maudlin sort of way." "Happy Hallow - Hello, Buffy?" "Oh - my - God." "It's a sombrero." "And it's on your head." "It seemed festive." "This is Gachnar" "Big overture. Little show." "I am the dark lord of nightmares! The bringer of terror! Tremble before me. Fear me!" "He - he's so cute!" "Tremble!" "Who's a little fear demon? Come on! Who's a little fear demon!" "Don't taunt the fear demon." "Why, can he hurt me?" "No, it's just - tacky."  
  
All the memories are slowed down to a less head-achy pace.  
  
"Who are you?" "I apologize. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula." "Get out!" "You have been tasted." "He was-" "Unworthy. He let you go. But the embrace... his bite... you remember." "No." "All those years fighting us. Your power so near to our own... and you've never once wanted to know what it is that we fight for? Never even a taste?" "If I drink that-" "I have not drunk enough for you to change. You must be near death to become one of us. And that comes only when you plead for it." "I'm not hungry." "No. Your craving goes deeper than that. You think you know... what you are... what's to come. You haven't even begun. Find it. The darkness. Find your true nature." You haven't been my Watcher for a while. I haven't been training... and I haven't really needed to come to you for help." "I agree." "And then this whole thing with Dracul ... it made me face up to some stuff. Ever since we did that spell where we called on the first slayer ... I've been going out a lot. Every night." "Patrolling?" "Hunting. That's... what Dracula called it. And he was right. He understood my power better than I do. He saw darkness in it." "I need to know more. About where I come from, about the other slayers. I mean, maybe... maybe if I could learn to control this thing, I could be stronger, I could be better. But... I'm scared. I know it's gonna be hard. And I can't do it... without you. I need your help. I need you to be my Watcher again." "Boy, I just, I just keep talking, don't I? I'm sorry, you-you had something you wanted to say?" "No... it's nothing."  
  
~~  
  
Giles removed his glasses, staring down at the dead body of his Slayer. He always knew at some point, the Slayer would die but for Buffy, the thought was unconceivable. She always managed, finding some way to bypass Death. He glanced up at Xander as he carried Anya. Dawn was just coming down the stairs, holding her side where the Doc slashed her. The Watcher wasn't sure what Buffy said to her up there. It looked like they had some argument and Buffy won, obviously. Willow buried her head in Tara's shoulder as she cried, staring at her.  
  
Dawn walked forward, kneeling down in front of her sister. "She looks so peaceful. Like there was no pain." She turned back to Giles, "Do you think she felt any pain?"  
  
He only shrugged as Dawn looked back at her sister, her hero.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy moved her shoulder, twitching slightly. Dawn glanced back at Giles and the others. She looked back at her sister as Buffy bolted up, coughing for air. Giles rushed to her side, steadying her. Willow and Tara looked at each other. They knew it was a long fall and it was virtually impossible she would live...  
  
Dawn smiled, hugging Buffy, crying emphatically. Silently, she thanked God or whatever God was listening for returning her sister back to her.  
  
The End 


End file.
